jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2031
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2031, also known as the EBR 2031, Earthvision 2031, or more simply Cambodia 2031, was the 16th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in Cambodia A total of 193 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first of which starting on June 1, and the subsequent semi-finals starting a day after the previous. The host nation, Cambodia, was the winning nation of the 15th edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. This was the second time Cambodia hosted the Earthvision, becoming the first country in history to win the Battle Royale more than once. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they were picked before March 1. The Battle Royale was won by Nadia Thomalla of Austria, who won by surviving a flash-flood that killed the citizen who got second place, Salvadore of Puerto Rico. Comoros, Palau, and Syria rounded out the top 5. Host nation Cambodia managed to finish only in 34th place. Arena The chosen Arena was the Lumphat Wildlife Sanctuary, located in the Northeastern part of Cambodia. The size of the actual Arena used was about 50 sq. miles big. Considered one of the most natural Arenas, it included real and muttation elephants, tigers, vultures, chimpanzees, hawks, and even buffalo. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in Phnom Penh, December of 2030. Cambodia was selected to start on Pod 41. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 1, 2031. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *New York City, USA - 8 March *Panama City, Panama - 15 March *Casablanca, Morocco - 22 March *Prague, Czech Republic - 29 March *Tehran, Iran - 12 April *Osaka, Japan - 18 April *Alice Springs, Australia - 26 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Cambodian history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Cambodian government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Twelve nations qualified from the first three semi-finals, while only eleven qualified from the fourth. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between June 1 and June 3. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between June 2 and June 8. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between June 3 and June 7. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place between June 4 and June 10. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR SF 1 Summary.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR SF 2 Summary.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR SF 3 Summary.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR SF 4 Summary.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2031. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (15 June) Isaiah Ukuza of is shot in the head with an arrow by Nadeen Bahar of . Bassma Bazzi of is killed by Nahrina Jama of . Catalina Sagunova of is killed by Abraham Chavunduka of . Cosmina Dinu of is killed by Jann Schøter of . Agustí Forcadell of is ambushed by a group of older citizens and killed by Jabilo Mbouasse of . Trina Maddix of is killed by Giadero Martella of . Day 1 Recap It's been quite a first day here in the Lumphat Wildlife Preserve. The big talking point that everyone is discussing is the killing of the dark horse surprise package of the EBR, Agustí of Catalonia. He had killed four citizens in his semi-final using his intelligence to make traps and outsmart the stronger, older citizens. But it seems that some of the older citizens just wanted to get rid of him in the very beginning of the BR, opting to kill him via ambush at the Cornucopia bloodbath before he could get away and make his traps. Six citizens died, 42 remain. Day 2 (16 June) Attention Citizens! A stampede of muttation buffalo are headed to the Arena to wreak havoc. Brace yourselves! Khadjah Djaout of is pushed into the stampede by Yaya Afram of . Ikrimah Zafzaf of is trampled to death. Laviana Thika of is trampled to death. Anwesha Bharak of is trampled to death. Nadeen Bahar of falls from a tree onto the horn of a buffalo. Atatafi Issa of is gored to death by an angry muttation buffalo. Ignacio Calderon of is pushed out of a tree into the stampede by Tomau Sargatal of . Raymon Capon of is killed by a muttation buffalo. Yos Chamroeun of is strangled by a muttation boa constrictor while trying to hide from the buffalo. Marcela Prokopová of is gored to death by an angry muttation buffalo. Emilia Morton of is left for the stampede after having her legs broken by Ishikawa Taneaki of . Giadero Martella of trips while running away from the stampede and is crushed. Day 2 Recap Many favorites died today, coming as a shock to many! Marcela of the Czech Republic, Ikrimah of Morocco, and especially Giadero of San Marino were all surprisingly killed in the buffalo stampede. This levels the playing field and makes everything wide open - who knows what will happen now! Twelve citizens died, 30 remain. Day 3 (17 June) Brinda Sarasvati of is mutilated by the trap of Lubna Moustafa of . Ishikawa Taneaki of is killed by Anatol Sannas of . Day 3 Recap It was a slower day today, as many tributes are still trying to recover from the craziness of the buffalo stampede the day before. No one really expected Anatol of Greece to be a threat these Games - the middle-aged Apple farmer from the north-central region of his country surprised many when he qualified, and today he killed the teenaged Japanese citizen with no effort as he simply snapped his neck during a fight. Can he bring the EBR back to Greece? Two citizens died, 28 remain. Day 4 (18 June) Abaraham Chavunduka of is killed by Brenna Cameron of . Andreia Olindewe of is killed by Haunakai Mahilani of . Eliano Ruan of is killed by Brady Higgins of . Taabu Siwazuri of is killed by Rosemaria De Paz of . Lavan Woolhead of is killed by Rosemaria De Paz of . Day 4 Recap Today had a lot more action. Brenna of the United States puts her country on the leaderboard as she gets her first kill of the Grand Final - bringing her total this BR to 2. Meanwhile, the Citizen of the day was definitely Rosemaria of Cuba, who killed two citizens in the span of a minute while they were sleeping. She spotted them trying to sleep among some rocks near a pond, and swiftly snuck up to the kill to kill them rather violently. Five citizens died, 23 remain. Day 5 (19 June) Rosemaria De Paz of is killed by Fateena Rafiqi of . Daniel Macedo of is killed by Elias Tonnessen of . Jann Schøter of is killed by Anatol Sannas of . Miroslav Zlatkov of is killed by Cristiano Amaral of . Fateena Rafiqi of is killed by Yaya Afram of . Brady Higgins of is mercy-killed by his more-than-ally Brenna Cameron of . Day 5 Recap Wow, that might be the most dramatic day in EBR history! There were many deaths to report today. It all started in the morning when Rosemaria was trying to hunt a tiger cub. She was about to strike when she was spotted then killed by Fateena of Bahrain, who ambushed her and stabbed her in the back six times. Though only 12 years old and half of Rosemaria's size, Fateena of Bahrain proved that she was a young girl that shouldn't be messed with. Elias of Norway, who was seen as a citizen who could be a dark horse, spotted Daniel of Brazil near a ravine. He gave chase and wasn't detected by Daniel until the last second. The two fought, and while Daniel was able to give a shallow stab to Elias' shoulder, it was Elias who was able to stick his hunting knife into Daniel's chest and push him down the ravine. The most dramatic moment of today was the drama that went down between Guinea, Northern Ireland, and United States. Yaya of Guinea just finished killing Fateena of Bahrain when she spotted the two allies, and in the past two days most likely more than allies, wandering through the northern jungle. She attacked, but Brady dove in front of Brenna and protected her. Brady and Yaya fought an epic fight, but she ended up stabbing him twice in the chest. Brenna, in anger, fought her away from their camp and managed to slash at her stomach, causing Yaya to flee. Brady laid on the jungle floor in intense pain and bleeding out. He begged Brenna to kill him, saying that she must do it to put him out of his misery and that he's dead anyway, and that she needs to win it for hi and "their love". Through tears, Brenna eventually killed him quickly, leaving her alone in the jungle. Her winning the EBR in her dead lover's favor would certainly be one of the most iconic moments in EBR history but it is yet to be seen if she will, as there are many stronger citizens left. But hey - it's great television! Six citizens died, 17 remain. Day 6 (20 June) Tomau Sargatal of is killed by Natan Weitecha of . Day 6 Recap Today was a lot slower, with only Tomau of Andorra dying at the hands of Natan of Poland. He foolishly and perhaps desperately lit a fire to keep warm in the increasingly colder nights, attracting the dangerous Natan of Poland to his camp. The two fought, but Natan was the stronger one throughout and easily stabbed Tomau in the thigh and chest to kill him. One citizen died, 16 remain. Day 7 (21 June) There were no events today. Day 8 (22 June) Natan Weitecha of is ambushed into a trap and killed by Yaya Afram of . Day 8 Recap Despite his strong showing just two days ago, Natan of Poland somehow got caught in a trap made by the number one favorite to win Yaya of Guinea. He was hung upside down for an hour before she finished him off with an arrow through the abdomen. One citizen died, 15 remain. Day 9 (23 June) Attention Citizens, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia today. Habiba Sayegh of is killed by Cristiano Amaral of . Honorine Asomadu of is killed by Haunakai Mahilani of . Yaya Afram of is strangled to death by Marguerite Veil of . Marian Shkolnik of is ambushed and killed by Jabilo Mbouasse of . Anatol Sannas of is killed by Nadia Thomalla of . Day 9 Recap We're now getting to the tail's end of this year's Battle Royale, and each passing day is filling us viewers with more excitement and suspense! Today, the EOs provided the citizens with a feast, replenishing the Cornucopia with new weapons and food and health supplies. The number one favorite to win, Yaya was killed, which was a shock to many and bookmakers around the world had to readjust the odds immediately afterwards. Another shock was Anatol of Greece. He had become a dark horse in the EBR, and he had momentum until the past couple days when starvation and paranoia started to wear down his body. By the time he ran into Nadia of Austria at the Feast, he was no match for her. Five citizens died, 10 remain. Day 10 (24 June) Elias Tonnessen of is killed by Lubna Moustafa of . Day 11 (25 June) There were no events today. Day 12 (26 June) Brenna Cameron of is killed by Marguerite Veil of . Day 12 Recap Sadly, the American citizen was killed today, meaning that the wish of her dead lover from Northern Ireland can no longer come true. No one expected the 23 year old grad student from Colorado to even make it this far, so the whole world should celebrate her feat of proving her nay-sayers wrong! One citizen died, 8 remain. Day 13 (27 June) Marguerite Veil of is swept away in the torrenting river and drowns. Cristiano Amaral of is ambushed and killed by Salvadore Gaona of . Day 13 Recap More sad news for western countries, once again at the very end they all drop like flies so the winner would come from a poverty-stricken 3rd world country! The latest countries to die are France and Portugal. This leaves Austria, and perhaps Puerto Rico, as the only remaining two wealthy western nations left. Two citizens died, 6 remain. Day 14 (28 June) Jabilo Mbouasse of is mauled to death by a muttation tiger. Day 15 (29 June) Nahrina Jama of is killed by Haunakai Mahilani of . Haunakai Mahilani of is killed by Salvadore Gaona of . Day 15 Recap We're getting down to the wire! Only three citizens left now, the ones from Puerto Rico, Austria, and Comoros. The bookies have all three evenly split, so either one can win! Day 16 (30 June) Lubna Moustafa of is killed by Nadia Thomalla of . Salvadore Gaona of is swept away in the flash flood and drowns. Day 16 Recap It's finished! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 16th Earthvision Battle Royale is Nadia Thomalla of Austria! Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 1 and celebrated the victory of winner and winning country, and the overall success of the Games in general. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Nadia re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of Austria, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Seang Sonith, passed down his golden laurel reef to Nadia, to be worn around her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of Austria accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's Battle Royale, while Nadia symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 16th Earthvision Battle Royale.